


Room with a View

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Comeplay, Frottage, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Slash, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-18
Updated: 2012-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-05 14:04:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Room with a View

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gryffindorJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorJ/gifts).



  


**Title:** Room with a View  
 **Pairing:** Teddy/James  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Word Count:** 1,175  
 **Content** Voyeurism, wanking, frottage, oral, comeplay  
 **Summary:** Al has a peep hole in the wall between his and James's bedroom.  
 **A/N:** Thank you to the lovely [](http://shellydkitty.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**shellydkitty**](http://shellydkitty.dreamwidth.org/) for brainstorming help and to the remarkable [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=delphi)[**delphi**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=delphi) for the last minute beta. Any mistakes that remain are mine alone. Written for my darling [](http://gryffindorj.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**gryffindorj**](http://gryffindorj.dreamwidth.org/) for her birthday today! ♥ ♥ ♥ Further notes at the end because otherwise this header will be longer than the fic. :D

Al waited twenty minutes before slowly making his way to the cupboard between his bedroom and James's. He shut himself inside in the dark, and his fingers moved along the wall until they reached the peephole. He was already hard in anticipation of what he would see, and the guilt he felt at watching his brother and Teddy fucking melted away as he pressed his face to the wall.

"Fuck, just like that," Teddy said, hands on either side of James's head as James bobbed on Teddy's cock, swallowing him down to the root before pulling back, the flat of his tongue licking the thick vein underneath.

Teddy's shirt was unbuttoned, hanging open to reveal his smooth, flat chest and abdomen. James was already shirtless, the bulge of his cock leaving nothing to the imagination as it strained against his white pants.

Al slipped open the button of his jeans and pushed his hand inside, his prick already hard and leaking. Then again, he was seventeen—it was like that several times a day with no prompting from him.

He kept his eyes on Teddy as much as he could. He knew he was depraved, watching them fuck, but he hadn't reached the point of wanking to thoughts of his brother. It was always nameless faces that just happened to have somewhat familiar, gorgeous, fit bodies.

Teddy pressed a hand to James's shoulder to stop him. James stood, and Teddy pulled him into a heated kiss. Their tongues tangled, their hands roaming over every inch of bare skin. James pushed Teddy's shirt off his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor, then yanked his jeans down and let Teddy step out of them.

Al swallowed the moan that was threatening to spill from his lips. Teddy had a gorgeous, _thick_ cock, the nest of curls at the base a chestnut brown that never matched the hair on his head, currently a vibrant magenta. He wrapped his hand tighter around his length, stroking slowly, trying to last as long as they did, though he hadn't had much success so far.

Teddy tugged James's pants down, one hand cradling his bollocks while the other stroked him. James kissed Teddy fiercely, rocking his hips to thrust into Teddy's fist. James reached out and fingered one of Teddy's nipples, the other hand still at his nape, their kisses softer and tenderer as they stood together in the centre of the bedroom.

"What do you want, Jamie?" Teddy nearly whispered, and Al strained to hear his brother's reply.

James grinned wickedly as he wrapped his hand around both their lengths, stroking their cocks side by side. "I'm going to pin you to the bed, wanking us just like this."

"Oh?" Teddy asked, walking them back to the edge of the bed.

James pushed Teddy's shoulder, and he moved onto the bed, James straddling his waist.

Al bit the inside of his cheek, his hand moving faster of its own accord when James pushed two fingers into Teddy's mouth. Teddy licked and laved them, his eyes never leaving James's. Finally, James took his spit-slicked hand and wrapped it around their pricks again.

"So good, Jamie," Teddy said, eyes falling closed as he thrust his cock against James's.

"Like that do you?" James said, rolling his hips as he fucked himself against Teddy. The bed squeaked, but they didn't stop. "Good thing no one's home but Al."

Al froze, wondering what they'd say about him.

"What do you think he's doing?" Teddy asked, his body now shimmering with a thin sheen of sweat. "Going through your dad's stack of dirty mags?"

"Nah, he's probably got his nose in a book downstairs, the swot."

Al would have been mad, but Teddy reached up and pulled James down into a kiss, silencing any further conversation.

They both panted and groaned, the occasional hiss going straight to Al's cock, a frisson of pleasure rushing through him. They moved together beautifully, each understanding perfectly what the other wanted. Needed.

"Wanna come, Teddy," James said desperately, his hand moving faster, flying over their pricks.

"Come on me, Jamie," Teddy said, pushing his hips up. "Come on me and then lick it up."

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," James chanted, his thrusts erratic until finally he groaned, come spilling over Teddy's stomach and chest.

Al came unexpectedly, helplessly, as he watched his brother move back and take Teddy's sticky cock into his mouth.

God, it was filthy watching James lick his own come from Teddy's cock. Al knew he'd be wanking to the memory for the rest of his life. Or until he could find someone that would do that for him.

"That's it, Jamie, suck me." Teddy trailed his fingers through the come on his chest, then sucked his finger into his mouth as James pressed a finger behind his sac, teasing his entrance as he sucked him. "Christ, fuck." His hips rose and his body went rigid as he came, James's throat working as he swallowed every drop.

James cleaned Teddy's still half-hard length, then moved to his abdomen, his tongue lapping up every drop. Al watched as James crawled up Teddy's body and kissed him passionately before lying down beside him, their legs entwined.

Al blushed, feeling suddenly guilty. This moment felt more intimate than the sex that preceded it. One last look confirmed they'd both closed their eyes, and Al cast a light cleansing charm before creeping from his hiding place.

He opened the door a fraction, looking up and down the corridor. The door to James's room was still closed, so Al stepped out of the cupboard and shut the door with a soft 'snick'. He walked to his own bedroom door and slipped inside, his mind replaying all that he'd seen, and his cock throbbed as it began to fill again. He flicked his wand at the door to ensure it was locked and warded. James was very good at breaking in when he wanted to, and now was not a good time. Once last glance at the closed door and he shoved his jeans and pants down and took his cock in hand.

_Two doors away…_

"Your brother needs to get laid," Teddy said, not unkindly, pressing a kiss to James's temple.

"He will." The tone in James's voice made Teddy roll to the side to better look at James's expression.

"What have you done this time, James Potter?"

James grinned at him and kissed the corner of his mouth. "Planning a little get together. Thought I'd invite some of his mates from Hogwarts. Rose and Lily had some suggestions."

"Anyone in particular?" Teddy's hand ran down James's flank, pulling him close. James rolled his hips, pressing his erection to Teddy's side.

"Don't want to talk about Al any more, really." James bent down and licked across Teddy's nipple until it was pebbled and tight, his hand flat across Teddy's stomach.

"Mmm, me neither." Teddy's hand went to James's hair, encouraging him further, and all thoughts of their favourite voyeur slipped from his mind.

 

 

*I incorporated three T/J prompts J had given me semi-recently into this ficlet. 1) licking come off the chest 2) Al has a peep hole in the wall between his and James' bedroom 3) perfect understanding. Some people are so dirty. *loves*  



End file.
